monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191017215621/@comment-69.114.214.47-20191019013053
"Yes a lot of monsters have extra turn skills. Most monsters have at least 1 extra turn skill that's viable now. Here's the monsters in both OP and SS+ that have extra turns on good skills: Madam Fusion, Ugluk, Ragnarok, Thalassa, Sherezar, Wyrmlad (if you use How to Kill Your Dragon), Cain, Gorg, Helgudin, Makugan, Mephisto, Nitroblaster, Samael the Fever Scatterer, Samael the Plague Carrier, and Gortak. 15 out of the 27 monsters in the 2 highest tiers have viable extra turn skills. More than have the monsters have extra turns. In OP tier only Pierceid and Eisul are the only monsters that don't have extra turn skills. So, most of the best monsters have extra turn skills. I'm sure many monsters have extra turns, but you clearly weren't cuz you didn't make sure to check. If the AI won't use the extra turn skills, then Ugluk gaining anticipation from his skill won't be useful either. He still gets all his other perks, but there is still PER and he could even die before he gets a second turn off. Sherezar's extra turn skill isn't that good? You are actually DUMB. It lets him counter mega taunt and evasion, then he can deny the enemy right after. If he goes first, he isn't getting rid of many positive effects when using this skill. If it wasn't that good then it wouldn't be in his recommended moveset." One, Dispel DOES NOT remove the other monster's buffs if there is mega taunt on. He can't deny a enemy right after. I guess you don't know how mega taunt even works. Again, literally top players do NOT use the 2 extra turn skill Wyrmlad has. In the high leagues, nobody uses him as a fucking attacker. You do realize what I said right? I clearly said "Also, the top tier teams are REALLY damn repetitive. It's not that different of an combination from other opponents." So literally 70-80% of the monsters you mentioned don't even get used. The only reason why I'm talking about the high leagues is because 70% of the comments are also focusing about Level 130s. You literally even said that the Anticipation on Ugluk is worse than the Anticipation Trait on Hookuai, so clearly Hookuai is getting the bigger drawback, since you said that Anticipation is "so valuable." You only recommended Great Dispel it because its the best UNRANKED move he has. It's also between two moves, Wizard's Negation / Great Dispel. So clearly it isn't THAT valuable if you can replace it with another move. Also, what would you rather want? All effects removed? Or PER enemies and NER your own team? "There are 3 monsters with the Taunt trait. Most high ranking players use Eisul a lot more than Koralle. Also, taunt isn't nearly as viable as mega taunt. Also, bet you didn't realize this, but Area Dodge is great in the meta and guess what, it synergizes amazingly with Taunt. So, for a monster to get to that Area Dodge monster, they will most likely have to trait disable the taunt monster, if they are using the best denier in the game, Thalassa. The taunt is gone and so is the taunt hater strategy from Ugluk." Boohoo! Guess what, Eisul has the Taunt Trait as well! So this really doesn't hurt my point of view. Also, you're literally contradicting your own statement. Are you saying you have Ugluk on your team or on the enemies team? If the taunt is gone, that means that Ugluk still has the other buffs, Double Damage and Anticipation. Just because that's gone doesn't mean Ugluk is useless. He still has the 50% health decrease. Also, are you saying Hookuai has Area Dodge? That is REALLY irrevelent. We're talking about Hookuai, Ugluk, and how Ugluk destroys Taunt monsters, such as, like you mentioned, Eisul. "Never said they didn't. Put that there cuz Inenarrativus used that as a reason to say P2W players are dumb." Copying other people's teams is not dumb? Wow you must be a hero to say that. Usually you COUNTER the team, not copy it. "He does, but he doesn't pair as well with Ugluk as he does with Hookuai. Hookuai's trait is way more detrimental than Ugluk's." So you're saying Quicksand at the start of the battle is worse than Anticipation? Again, Anticipation is VERY situational. It has no value whatsoever if the opponent has no Extra-Turn Skills. "I'm clearly on less drugs than you pal if you think Sherezar's skill Great Dispel isn't that good. So, please tell me these slight advantages Hookuai has that Ugluk can make up for? Also, are you not gonna mention how I said that once Wyrmlad was released and the top players got him, that he was instantly used and put into the meta? This didn't happen with Ugluk and its been almost a month since the maze with Ugluk in it happened. He doesn't fit as well into the meta as Hookuai." This dude clearly doesn't realize the flaws of Great Dispel. Again, its very situational, like everything else you mentioned. Taunt & MegaTaunt Monsters are currently very viable monsters in the meta, most people are using at least one tank in their team. You're saying that a Tank destroyer is not as viable as literally the same thing except that it doesn't have Taunt Hater, but the very situational Anticipation. "Its like your acting as if I'm saying Ugluk should go down to SS+ and Hookuai to OP, which I'm not. All I am asking for is Hookuai to go to OP." Sad thing is, Hookuai is still not as good as Ugluk. The OP tier only has one part. OP. It doesn't have OP- or OP+. If I were to say, Hookuai is a definite OP-. But sadly that tier doesn't exist. So its going have to stay there or hope for the council makes more tiers.